User blog:OmegaNanite/OmegaNanite's Fan-made Rex's Machines List
About:'' This blog is basically just me, OmegaNanite, posting and adding my list of ideas about machines that could, but obviously won't, be implemented into the actual show. However, it's just mostly me sharing my creativity with you guys, as well as "killing" time when bored, and you guys giving feedback on my ideas in the comment's section. It will be updated from daily to weekly to whenever I have time. ''_____________________________________________________________________________________________ Machine Name: Generat-ah Drills * Build Location: Arms *Arm Location: Left and Right *Appearance Description: Rex creates two huge, wide, and cylinder-shapes drills on each of his hands. The color of the drills are completely black, however each have three thich line strips on each, lighting blue to represent the omega-1 nanite, and as an energy storage system, like a generator. Additioanlly, each drill seems to be made of three parts, equally cut pieces of the cylinder which look as black (and blue) and thich as car wheels, each containing one of the thick, wide, and blue "strip-like shapes." These three parts are easily noticible when the Generat-ah Drills are in action, each spinning in the same direction, but noticably apart due to following the rotating blue strips' speed and direction as they spin. FInally, at the end of the drills are three thin, metal, and hard fingers which are Rex's. *Primary Purpose: The main job, or purpose, of the Generat-ah Drills is to drill through most surfaces underground, digging from metal, to gold, to dirt, and etc. It can also be used to penetrate things above ground, trying to get to another side of something for instance. *Secondary Purpose: The drills are also able to shoot out of Rex's hands and are shot far by wire coming out of the holes where the generat-ah drills are connected. This could be used to reach something from afar, strap someone, grapple onto something like a grappling hook, etc. *Rare Purpose: It could also be used as a regular flashlight, but grows extremely strong the faster the drills spin, the blue strips seeming to take over the whole drill and lighting up an area greater than when still. Machine Name: The Rexmobile *Build Location: Legs *Involves: Both Legs together *Appearance Description: The Rexmobile, which may sound like another Rex Ride, is actually a motor boat on water. It is a fairly smaller size that most long motorboats, can be only used on water, only has one seat for one passenger, Rex, is completely omega nanite blue with small black details, and has a whole on the bottom with a gray core, which replaces the engline as a gravitational force, boosting the speed of the Rexmobile at Rex's command. Furthermore, Rex drives the motorboat with two handles, like regular motorboats and the Rexride. Finally, the Rexmobile has two glass lights in the front of the motorboat, providing light when underwater in UW mode (explained below), or even above water in water-full caves. *Parts and Uses: The Rexmobile is divided in 4 parts: The Front, The bottom, the edges, and the body, or whole, thing. #The front, like said, has two lights which can be greatly beneficial at times. #The edges contain to rectangular mini-holes which are closed, making it seem camoflauged with the rest of the boat, which really open up into two mini-blasters. These blasters are able to suck on surrounding water and shoot above water from regular, powerful, and supreme pressure, which can be chosen by Rex just by thinking and telling his nanites. The greater the pressure mode, the bigger the cannons self-adjust. Though just shooting water seems weak, it can be very beneficial for distractions, such as eye-spraying, followed by powerful damage to one at high pressure. #The Body, or entire Rexmobile, has two general uses. The first one is being able to generate a dome over and around the motorboat, allowing no water to enter through to Rex when underwater. The second is lighting up all over with geometrical lines (lines that occur when Rex cures and on his pants), enhancing the motorboats defenses to leaving no scratch after immense impacts. #The bottom of the Rexmobile serves to purposes: the grey core on the bottom which uses gravitational law to speed and slow down the boat, and the small and thin lines surrounding the bottom of the boat, which grow 800% greater as flotation sacs to flow back over water from underwater. *Modes: OverWater (OW) and UnderWater (UW) #Overwater: When the flotation sacs are fullying pumped, just like how it is described above, along with the protection dome released (described on section 3 above), Rex is able to stay on only stay on water. #Underwater: When the flotation sacs are released with no air inside, along with the protection dome completely formed, Rex is able to explore the bottom of the seas, still able to ride but not as fast as above water due to the core, and use the flashlighs as a greater extent to light up darker areas. Machine Name: Battle Blaster *Build Location: Arms *Arm Location : Left and Right *NOT a dual build (Like Smackhands, Funchucks, Punkbusters) *Appearance Description: The Battle Blaster is a similar weapon to this , however much larger, like the Slam Cannon, and much wider. It is also covered in blue and glowing geometrical lines, similar to the ones on Rex's pants and when he contacts/cures E.V.O.s and machines. Additionally, the entire structure is a cylinder-shape and has a nosil sticking out like Black Knight's cannon, but longer (though not completely visible since most of it is in the whole of the cannon). *Primary Purpose: The main purpose of this "build" is to shoot a target or targets, blasting in a semi-automatic function, but can speed up with the amount of energy Rex puts into the blasting, still presenting a semi-automatic rhythm but with additional consecutive and marvelous speed. The Battle Blaster's bullets are unable to run out, do not require any source but Rex's nanites, and shoot blue and glowing plasma bullets. *Secondary Purpose: The Battle Blaster, being very large and wider than the Slam Cannon, can be used as a shield from offensive attacks, whether range or melee. Note: All of these ideas are originally thought of and made by OmegaNanite, and are patented to not be copied or mentioned without the authorization of the creator, me. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts